Et enfin, la chute
by Tsuukki
Summary: SPOILERS DR3 FUTURE "Koichi ne peut dire à partir de quand il a commencé à tomber, parce que quand il s'en rend compte, c'est déjà trop tard, il a atteint le point de non-retour." Koichi centric.


J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté sur ce site ;-; (c'est surtout parce que il n'y a que LJSA que je poste régulièrement et que je n'écris plus ce recueil en ce moment...)

Bref, me revoilà avec un texte que je veux écrire depuis trèèès longtemps, mais que je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Pour vous dire, j'ai deux autres versions autres que celles-là, qui ne sont pas achevées... Mais j'ai été inspirée en fin de semaine et le voilà enfin ce texte !

Simple précision, je poste ce texte sur le fandom "Jeux vidéos" de DanganRonpa, mais il correspond plutôt à l'anime Future ! C'est juste que les persos de ce texte n'étaient listés que sur ce fandom alors voilà x)

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon annexe (lien sur mon profil) ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas laissé mourir tous ces merveilleux personnages ;-;  
 **Spoilers :** Je l'ai déjà marqué dans le résumé mais il y a du gros gros spoil sur DanganRonpa 3 Future + un peu de spoil sur Despair.  
 **Pairings/Personnages :** Aucun pairing, juste de la bromance sur Jin et Koichi, avec Kyoko qui tient la chandelle.  
 **Rating :** T pour le langage un peu grossier et le angst un peu trop présent x)

* * *

Koichi ne peut dire à partir de quand il a commencé à tomber, parce que quand il s'en rend compte, c'est déjà trop tard, il a atteint le point de non-retour.

C'est peut-être quand il a laissé sa place de professeur à Yukizome. Oh, elle était compétente, il le sait, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce moment là. Pourtant, il avait décidé de l'ignorer et l'avait noyé dans l'alcool, comme tous ses problèmes. En y repensant, Koichi se rend compte qu'il était vraiment stupide à l'époque. Il l'est encore de toute façon.

Jin lui a recommandé un million de fois de tout prendre plus au sérieux, de cesser de boire, de vivre sans rien faire de constructif. Il lui a répété encore et encore qu'il vivait sa vie de manière affligeante. Mais Koichi ne l'a pas écouté, il a balayé ses remarques d'un rire amusé, en lançant un énième _« Tu es trop sérieux Jin, décoince-toi un peu ! »_.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il tuerait pour avoir Jin à côté de lui, pour entendre ses conseils avisés. Dans la situation merdique dans laquelle il est, il en a bien besoin. Jin saurait quoi faire, il en est persuadé. Il analyserait la situation patiemment, prendrait des décisions posées. Il ne laisserait pas ce putain de nounours prendre le dessus sur eux avec son putain de jeu mortel.

Il se remémore la fois où la petite soeur de Jin a disparu. Au lieu de paniquer comme tous les grands frères l'auraient fait, il avait gardé son calme et avait réfléchi calmement à une solution, même si Koichi se souvenait que ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand il avait appelé la police pour signaler sa disparition.

Une autre fois, quand la mère de Koichi avait eu un accident de voiture, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que le blond vienne dormir chez lui le temps qu'elle puisse rentrer à la maison. Il le connaissait trop bien, il avait deviné qu'il serait trop inquiet pour prendre soin de lui correctement.

Jin l'avait toujours aidé. Sa réserve et son caractère posé agissaient de manière bénéfique sur l'expressivité naturelle de Koichi. C'était probablement pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

Il serait probablement le président de la Fondation Future, Jin. Il en avait largement les capacités. Tengan est un très bon directeur, bien sûr, mais Jin était fait pour ça. Il était déjà directeur de toute façon – Koichi pourrait presque entendre ce que Jin lui répliquerait : _« Une école, ce n'est pas comme une entreprise, Koichi. Ce n'est pas la même responsabilité »._

Parler de responsabilités lui rappelle quelque chose. Les gens avaient coutume de lui dire qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que Jin qui pouvait rattraper toutes ses conneries – et Dieu sait qu'il en faisait beaucoup – et qui avait un grand sens des responsabilités. Mais il se souvient d'une fois où celui qui a rattrapé la connerie de l'autre, c'est lui. Il n'y avait eu qu'une fois, mais c'était suffisant pour que Koichi s'en souvienne éternellement.

Jin était quelqu'un de sérieux, calme et réfléchi. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Classique des gens sérieux, certes, mais c'était un fait indéniable. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, il était amoureux d'une fille de sa classe. Koichi ne se souvient pas des détails exacts, mais il sait que tout cela s'est terminé lors du bal de fin d'année, lorsque que Jin a manqué de l'électrocuter avec une fourchette.

Il glousse à ce souvenir, ce qui attire l'attention de Kyoko et Mitarai. La jeune femme le dévisage d'un air impénétrable. Koichi sait qu'elle n'a aucune idée du lien qui le liait à son père. Elle ne se souvient presque plus de lui de toute façon.

Lui se souvient encore très bien du jour où elle est revenue après plusieurs semaines passées à l'intérieur de l'école, à jouer à ce jeu complètement fou.

Quand il l'a revue pour la première fois, il n'a pu s'empêcher de songer que, mon dieu, elle ressemble beaucoup trop à Jin. Elle a le même caractère sérieux, la même réserve et le même sens de l'humour – c'est-à-dire, inexistant – mais surtout, surtout, elle a ses yeux. Ces yeux violets qui donnent l'impression de lire votre âme. Lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés et qu'il l'a remarqué, ça lui a fait le même effet qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il a eu l'impression de le revoir, et la culpabilité lui est tombée dessus, lâchement, sans prévenir.

 _« Pardon Jin, pardon. »_ c'est ce qu'il voudrait crier, hurler, mais il ne peut pas, parce que, s'il le fait, il va s'effondrer, la mince lueur qu'il aperçoit depuis le trou profond dans lequel il tombe va disparaître.

Jin lui manque. A un point inimaginable. Ils étaient si proches. Les années qu'ils ont passées ensembles lui paraissent si loin maintenant. Leurs années de collège, de lycée, d'université qu'ils ont passées à parler tous les jours, sans se soucier du futur. S'il pouvait, il reviendrait dans le passé, pour profiter encore de ces moments de joie et d'insouciance. Mais il ne peut pas, personne ne le peut et Jin continuera de lui manquer encore longtemps, jusqu'à sa mort probablement.

Mais, il le voit à travers sa fille. C'est pour ça qu'il s'accroche à elle. Parce que, avec elle, ça fait un peu moins mal, ce trou dans sa poitrine qui s'y est logé quand il a appris qu'il était mort.

Même si elle ne sait rien, même si elle ignore qui il est, il veut rester avec elle. Pour honorer sa promesse d'abord. Il n'a pas pu empêcher Jin de mourir, mais elle, il ne la laissera pas mourir. Et s'il doit mourir à sa place, il n'hésitera pas.

Il serre un peu plus la main gauche, et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Il ne ressent même pas la douleur, celle de son cœur est trop grande et engloutit les autres. Son action interdite tourne dans son esprit.

Il ne doit pas ouvrir la main gauche.

Il ne doit pas ouvrir la main gauche.

Il ne doit pas ouvrir la main gauche.

Il ne doit pas –

Un sourire narquois, un bruit sourd, et elle tombe. Dans un trou sans fond, où l'attend une mort certaine. Il ne réfléchit pas, son corps bouge d'instinct, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il attrape le bord de la fosse avec sa main droite et ouvre la gauche pour attraper celle de Kyoko.

Une petite musique retentit, provenant de son bracelet. Game Over. La partie est finie pour lui. Le poison se répand dans ses veines, il le sent. Il se mélange à son sang, l'entraîne petit à petit vers une issue fatale. Sa peau se fripe, prend cette hideuse couleur violette caractéristique des empoisonnés. Du sang coule de son œil gauche, sa vue s'obscurcit. Mais il a encore quelque chose à faire.

Dans un ultime effort, il la tire vers lui. Elle réussit à agripper le bord et se hisse tant bien que mal à côté de lui. Elle le regarde, et cette fois, dans ses yeux, il lit quelque chose. La surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il mette en danger sa propre vie pour la sauver. Il aimerait lui expliquer, lui raconter pourquoi il fait ça, lui parler de Jin, de sa promesse, de tout ce qui fait leur histoire. Mais il n'en a plus la force.

Des souvenirs défilent dans sa tête.

Le jour où il a rencontré Jin.

Le jour où on lui a dit "Je t'aime" pour la première fois.

Le jour où il est devenu le parrain de Kyoko.

Le jour où il est devenu professeur.

Le jour où il a tout perdu.

Mais surtout, ce jour heureux, si lointain, où Kyoko, Jin et lui étaient partis se promener ensembles dans un parc. Il avait pris cette photo qui avait accompagné Jin jusqu'au bout, celle où son meilleur ami portait sa fille qui riait aux éclats. A l'époque, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère.

Il sait que c'est la fin. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnent, il se sent glisser dans le vide. Il peut voir Kyoko tenter de le retenir, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Il n'a pas peur de mourir. Dans la mort, il les reverra tous. Ses parents. Jin. _Elle_. De toute manière, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le poison fait déjà son effet. Il ne regrettera rien. Il a tenu sa promesse.

Alors il sourit. Une dernière fois. Et il se laisse tomber, dans ce trou dans lequel il tombe depuis si longtemps.

* * *

... oui c'est du angst total... Mais j'aimais beaucoup trop Koichi, sa mort m'a mise en position foetale pendant deux jours ;-; Dans ce texte, j'ai décrit ses pensées telles que je les imagine, après, on a tous notre propre images des personnages. Voici la mienne de Koichi, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas parue trop OOC ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ^^ Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez quand même me laisser une review pour me dire pourquoi !

Merci à Hasami, ma bêta :)


End file.
